Strong Enough
by queerpoet
Summary: Reid returns to Luke's after their horrible date.


Reid Oliver was fed up. His eyes were blurry with fatigue. The words in the medical journal in front of him were nothing but spots. He grabbed his cell phone, and texted Luke.

_I want you. Now._

Earlier, Reid had had a few drinks. After reassuring Katie that Chris was not in fact an inconsiderate, fickle jerk, he found himself digging in the cabinet for tequila. It was warm, but that didn't fucking matter. He pulled the limes out of the fridge, and slashed them willy-nilly. He had a cold dos equis sitting next to him. He measured the shots precisely, making sure they barely licked the rim of the glass.

Katie wandered, clad in a pink bathrobe.

"Enjoying your evening?"

"My evening never got started." he said curtly. "Care to join me?"

She shrugged and crossed the living room to stand next to him in the kitchen.

"Might as well."

He knocked the first one back before she can even react. 

"Slow down, tiger." she said.

"Don't want to," he said. He gulped down half of his beer, then abruptly left the kitchen. He could feel his curious eyes boring into him, and he knew he wouldn't be able to resist them. Reid wanted to confess more than anything, but knew it wasn't his place.

"I need to see Luke. You'll be okay?" 

Katie laughed, and pointed out at the tequila. "I think I'm good, Reid."

"All right, Katie. See you, later."

He didn't remember the drive over to Luke's place. It wasn't the booze, but instead Chris who dominated his thoughts. Chris, and the death sentence hanging over his head. Reid shook his head, and cursed.

"Fucking Doogie Hughes."

Finally, he reached Luke's place. He rang the doorbell three times rapidly, then knocked for good measure. It was past two A.M. He didn't give a flying fuck.

At first, there was no answer. Reid leaned against the doorframe, trying to corral his stampeding thoughts.

When the door opened, Reid almost fell through it. Luke gazed at him, a bemused smirk on his face.

"Reid, what -"

Reid shut him up with a kiss, deep and searing. Reid found the buttons on Luke's shirt, and unbuttoned them quickly. His hand skirted along Luke's bare chest, and tickled his stomach.

Luke reacted on instinct. He grabbed Reid's collar, and pulled him through the entryway. His hands fisted in Reid's hair, and hung on. He stepped backwards through the darkened foyer, leading them to his bedroom. He almost tripped on the stairs, and Reid broke their kiss to steady him.

"Okay?" Reid whispered.

"You've been drinking," Luke said lightly.

"Can't be a choir boy all the time, Mr. Snyder."

Luke's eyes blazed, and he nodded. He grabbed Reid's hand, and led him up the stairs to the bedroom.

Reid's hunger for Luke was insatiable. He stopped them halfway up the stairwell, and pushed Luke against the wall. His eyes locked with Luke's, with laser certainty. He ran his index finger along Luke's mouth slowly. Luke's pink tongue darted out, as he tasted Reid's finger.

"Once we get started, I won't be able to stop," Reid said softly. "So are you sure?"

Reid withdrew his finger, and Luke missed the sensation. He locked eyes with Reid, and gave him a firm nod.

"I want you, Dr. Oliver." he murmured.

They practically ran to his bedroom.

Reid began to remove his shirt, but Luke stopped him immediately.

"Let me," he said.

Reid nodded and tried to remain calm as Luke fingered each button slowly. He caressed Reid's right nipple and watched with pleasure as it became erect.

Reid stared intently into Luke's eyes, as Luke finally took off his shirt. Reid kicked off his pants, and walked towards Luke. He pushed Luke back onto the bed, and ran his tongue along Luke's teeth. His hands, feverish with need, groped for Luke's pants. He smirked as he found Luke's hardening erection.

"Reid," Luke panted. He was splayed across the bed, completely at mercy to Reid's hands.

Reid didn't listen. He unzipped Luke's pants, and gently grabbed Luke's cock through his boxers. He teased the lining of the boxers, running his fingers along Luke's stomach. He peeled the boxers off and knelt to blow on Luke's cock.

Luke closed his eyes, but opened them quickly in surprise. Wetness hit his stomach in a freefall.

Luke sat up immediately, and grasped Reid's head. Reid's brown hair was covered in sweat. His shoulders shook in tandem.

"Why are you stopping?" Reid asked, looking up to glare at Luke. "What's wrong?" His eyes glistened, as tears made a salty track down his cheeks.

Luke's thumb glided against Reid's cheek tenderly. "You're crying," he answered.

Reid's eyes widened, and he shook his head firmly. "No, I'm not."

Luke slid forward, and cupped Reid's face in his hands. "Yes, you are. Are you okay?"

He couldn't look away. He was trapped. Luke held him in his hands, the most incredible concern sketched on his face.

Reid blinked and tried to deflect. "I'm just tired. It was a long fucking day." He tried to chortle, but the effort sounded weak and pathetic.

Now Luke was determined. Still maintaining eye contact, he leaned forward so that his eyes were a millimeter away from Reid's. He brushed his nose against Reid's, and murmured, "Cut the crap. You can tell me anything."

"Luke, I have to go. I shouldn't have come tonight." Reid said immediately, slipping back into his doctor mode. He tried to get off the bed, but Luke held on tight.

Luke breathed in slowly, knowing he was about to screw up everything.

"Is this about Noah?" he asked tentatively.

Reid softened, and stroked Luke's cheek with the lightest caress.

"I'm sorry I made you feel like crap about that." he said. "That was really immature. I'm just under so much stress with the case - I took it out on you." Reid was lost in Luke's open gaze for a moment.

"What's the deal with this case?" Luke said. "I've never seen you this worked up."

Reid felt the slow onslaught of panic. If stayed here a moment longer, he was going to break. Luke was being so understanding that he was about to melt into those gooey eyes.

"I can't talk about it," he said. "I want to tell you, but I can't. Doctor/patient confidentiality, and all that."

Luke nodded, and lay back on the bed, pulling Reid next to him.

"Well, you don't have to say anything, Reid." Luke said, stroking Reid's hair. "But you're not going anywhere else tonight."

Reid wanted to resist, but he suddenly felt the weight of his secrets collapse on top of him. He settled onto Luke's chest with a tired sigh.

Luke made himself comfortable, and murmured to Reid's bowed head, "You know how much I love you, don't you?"

Reid listened to Luke's strong heartbeat, a reassuring sound. He blinked and let Luke's words wash over him. He wrapped his hand around Luke's stomach, fighting for purchase. His mind ran roughshod over the possibilities: Chris dying, and leaving Katie alone again, Chris growing steadily worse as he refused the treatment. Reid carrying the secret for months until it exploded like an alien bursting from his chest.

He felt the tears again, unfamiliar burns on his face.

"Luke," he whispered. It was on the tip of his tongue, but he stuffed it down with effort. "I love you too."

Luke smiled, and turned off the light without comment. Reid waited, listening to the strong beat of Luke's heart slow. Only when he was sure did he move forward to rest his forehead on Luke's shoulder.

Reid licked his lips, and said clearly, "Chris has a fatal heart condition. I'm the only one who knows about it. But I'm not a cardiologist. I don't know how to handle advanced heart disease. I can't do this alone. I need your help. I can't be responsible for killing Katie's boyfriend." His voice broke. He waited a few minutes for a response, before gratefully slipping into sleep.

Luke breathed in deeply. He turned to look at his sleeping boyfriend, mind churning with the news. He rested his hand on Reid's cheek, and turned slowly towards him. His other hand fell to rest on Reid's thigh.

When Luke spoke, his voice was calm.

"I'll be strong enough for both of us."


End file.
